Some system components are key to continued product operation or manufacturing processes. When these key components break down, the impact could be expensive, intolerable financial loss to a business, or threat to human safety. Monitoring systems could mitigate the damage from critical component failure by providing automated alerts and triggering mitigating actions. For example, an automated sensing system could detect the failure of a motor in a manufacturing line, send alerts to the key people interested in the failure, switch in a failover system with a working motor, and/or trigger an automated order for a new part. Furthermore, a system that monitors the health of a motor or other key device collects data over time and learns what a failing device looks like. For instance, the monitoring system can detect changes in the health of the device, predict failure before it occurs, discern the cause, automatically recommend mitigating steps, alert people who can take or approve action, or automatically switch in a failover system before failure actually occurs.
While system monitoring of various mechanical components is oftentimes desired, very few known operating components are currently manufactured with built-in monitoring capabilities. Thus, the ability to provide a portable and/or selective monitoring system is beneficial. Still further, in various aging system manufactured and/or installed prior to sensor technology, or in system where the sensors have failed, the ability to retrofit components with monitoring systems is highly desirable.
The secure attachment of such monitoring systems oftentimes presents challenges when one or more sensors are involved, when the device the sensors are monitoring is a metal moving or vibrating part, or when the monitored device operates in a rugged environment. Typically, it is desirable for the attachment mechanism to be secure enough to stay fixed on a device which is moving or vibrating, be rugged enough to withstand physical extremes common in extreme environments or in device failure situations (dirt/oil, corrosive materials, high heat, moisture, vibration/noise, turbulence, electrical current, radiation, etc.), be able to releasably and repeatedly attach to various metal surfaces with ease, be able to attach a variety of sensors to the device (heat, temperature, vibration, current, acceleration, light, pH, gas, pressure, pulse, camera, microphone, etc.) be able to protect the sensors from harm, attach the sensors effectively without damaging or modifying the metallic surface, or potentially voiding the device warranty (no screws, bolts, or adhesives), and/or attach the sensors to a variety of device shapes, including flat surfaces and various curvatures.
One example sensor monitoring device includes a wireless vibration and temperature monitoring device marketed by Banner Engineering in Minneapolis, Minn. The Banner device professes to provide a wireless vibration and temperature monitoring device for use with a variety of machines including motors, pumps, compressors, fans, blowers, and gear boxes. The monitoring device may be mounted to the monitored device through one of a mounting bracket or a magnet housing. As described, the monitoring device provides local indication, sends a signal to a central location, and collects data via a Gateway.
While the above-referenced devices may work for their intended purposes, there is an identifiable need for various methods and apparatus for securing a sensor to a monitored device as recited in the present disclosure.